Dry your tears
by Rainbow lover 15
Summary: Just how well can one fair with bullies, stress, suicidal thoughts, and low self esteem? Maybe not too good, but then again, who would want to? Ask yourself, would you just do away with life, or would you continue searching for that one thing in life that will make you stronger? (Shadamy plz read.)
1. Chapter 1

**yes i'm accepting OC's. This is my 3rd story and i hope you enjoy. It'll be long XD**

**Dry your tears chapter 1 **

**An introduction to her life**

**No p.o.v**

No one liked her. No one believed in her. No one needed or wanted her. She was alone. All alone. At night, she would hide in her corner, cry a river, and fall asleep. She had no love in her life. The word 'happy' was nothing but a fantasy to her. What did she have?

Well, she had one friend, two abusive foster parents, bullies, and mixed emotions. Feelings of sadness, anger, confusion, you name it. Paradise right? Wrong. And to top it all off, she had no confidence in herself. No self morals. Therfore, she wouldn't be able to rise above these challenges even if she wanted to.

Where is she now? In that said corner. Curling up, wishing she actually had a life. Well..wishing she didn't have a life. All these questions went through her head like, wouldn't be easier if I wasn't here?, or is it not that easy to swallow a few pills and go to sleep? _  
_

So why isn't she dead? No ine knows. For some odd reason, she wanted to hang on to her crappy life because sge believed that somewhere, anywhere, in her life time she would find something or someone amazing. She hasn't quite found that something yet, but she tries her upmost best nit to give up looking for it.

I guess you're wondering who the heck i'm talking about?

Amy Rose. That was her name. And through all the trials she endured, she did something that no one thought imaginable. After all the suffering, pain, bullies, suicidal thoughts, losses, and humility,...

She rowed on.

**dont freak out. My first chapters are always short. Others will be longer. Hope you'll enjoy this story as much as i'll enjoy typing it. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**and now my story officialy begins! If you're a new reader, plz read my other two shadamy stories. They're both still in progress. If you aren't new, thanks for continuing to support me! XD**

**Dry your tears chapter 2**

**Amy's p.o.v**

"And that's all that happened today. Goodnight, see you tomorrow." I closed my diary and put my sparkily pen away. I wasn't crazy...I just kinda found comfort in my journals. I had tons of them. Hidden all around this house.

"AMY! COME HERE!"

I sighed and made my way downstairs. "Yes?"

"What?"

"Yes sir?"

"You're sleeping in the laundry room tonight."

"Why?!"

"Excuse me?"

"May I ask why sir?"

"Because your mother and I found a piece of paper near your bed this morning. What did we tell you about staying clean?!"

"All young ladies will stay clean under this rooftop."

"Exactly. Now go on."

I sighed once again and made my way to the wash room. I already had a pillow and blanket hidden in there. You know it was funny how they want me to be so clean, yet all I usually smell is drugs, alchohol, and cigarettes. I didn't cry this time because I was really already used to this. I pulled out a journal from the vent on the cieling.

"Another sleepless night in the washroom. Goodnight."

I put the journal back up and tried my best to get comfortable on the hard tile floor. I didn't even eat dinner tonight. I could smell food coming from the kitchen. My mouth watered a little. Whatever it was, it smelt amazing. I heard footsteps coming towards the room.

My foster mom swung open the door holding a plate in her hands. "Here" She tossed the plate at me and walked off. I quicjly wiped the hot food away. I almost threw up at what I saw.

It looked like something that belonged in a dead animal. I pushed it to the side and layed back down. I don't even feel like a domesticated person...I never really did actually. Tomorrow was monday..meaning another five day week in hell. A.K.A school.

I began to cry a little. I don't know how much I can take anymore..I have to stay strong, but for what? Only to be more insulted? More cared less about? More bullied, more neglected? I only had one friend...sometimes i'm afraid she'll realise how much of a looser I am and ditch me. She wasn't even at school with me. She was in the hospital.

I promised myself I would go see her tomorrow and closed my eyes. "I wish I had someone to show me...someone to show me what it's like to be treated like a regular person. Someone to show me what it's like to be loved, to have friends,...to be...myself."

I guess I didn't really have a personality. I'm nothing but a puppet on strings. I let ither people control my life. I'm okay with that...Or...am I? I mean, it's not like I have much of a choice anyway, but dies that mean I still don't mind that all theae things happen to me? Ofcourse it does! Right...?

I held my head, already feeling a headache coming on. I need to stop thinking about these things. What do I have to stand for anyway? Nothing. That's what I have, and that's what I feel like, and that's what I am. Absolutely nothing.

I closed my eyes and went to sleep for the night, praying that i'd be able to endure the next day.

**well...its not too short. Sorry i have things to do, but I just wanted to get this story on the road. Sorry for any mistakes, and thanks again for the support XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**this story is gonna take a whike to make cuz it'll be long. Soooo bear with me. But i know alot of ppl like long shadamy's XD**

**Dry your tears chapter 3**

**Amy's p.o.v (3:00 am)**

I packed up my school stuff, and I prepared to leave the house. School didn't start till eight, but I wanted to go see my friend. She was very kind and sweet. She didn't deserve to be in the hospital. I snuck passed my dad who was lying on the couch with a bottle of Vodka in his hand. I wrinkled my nose up in disgust. Living like that was just plain wrong. How could anyone live like this?

I walked out the door into the fresh morning air. No birds were chirping at this hour yet, but the pretty morning dew was surfaced on the thin blades of grass. I sighed and began my walk to the hospital.

"Hmm...I should have enough money to take the city bus.."

I pulled out a few coins and held them in my gloves. A few stray cats crossed my path. Hmm..boy, would I like to be like them. Carefree...free from all the constant, non-stop trials of life. I continued walking.

"Excuse me...miss?"

I looked down to see a little female hedgehog tugging on my shirt. I crouched down to her level. "Yes?"

"I can't find my mommy."

"Hm. Well what are you doing out this early sweetie?"

"I saw a puppy outside..and I followed it. Now mommy is probably worried about me. I wanna go home!"

The girl hugged me and began to cry into my chest. I actually felt like crying along with her. We both had our struggles and troubles. "Shhh it's okay. I'll take you back-"

"GET AWAY FROM MY CHILD YOU PEDOPHILE!"

I looked up to see a fuming hedgehog walking towards me. She slapped me away from the little girl and picked her up.

"Did she hurt you baby?"

"No mommy."

"What did I tell you about talking to strangers?"

"Ma'am...if it helps, I was planning on bringing her home."

The lady snorted in disgust. "When? After you raped and killed her?"

"What?! No! I'm not like that! Please-"

"Get away befor I call the police you filthy bitch!"

The lady walked off and the little girl waved goodbye with a few tears going down her face. Gee..people are getting more paranoid each day. But then again, you can't trust too many people these days. I stuffed my hands in my jacket pockets and continued walking. The weather was getting colder. Atleast christmas was coming soon..

"I wonder if i'll get anything this year...probably not. Oh well."

I stopped at a bus stop with a rusty old bench. I sat down patiently waiting for a bus.

"Hello little lady."

I looked up, a bit startled, at an old man. He was human. He pushed his glasses up. "Goodmorning."

"G-Goodmorning sir."

"Whats a pretty young lady doing out this early?"

"Oh..I was going to visit a friend befor I headed off to school."

"Why the glum face? Don't you know Christmas is coming?"

"Yes I do sir, but no time of the year is ever really happy for me...life is kinda hard."

"Aww. You know, good things come to those who wait."

"I've been waiting an awful long time..."

The old man just smiled and said nothing. "You see that last star up there?"

I looked up at the night sky. One last star remained as the others slowly began to disappear. "Yeah..what about it?"

I looked to my left and the old man was gone. I stood up and looked all around, but he was no where in sight. "Hub? How did he...?" I looked back up at that last star.

"What do you want? You want me to make a wish? Well..I wish I had something, anything, amazing. Thats what I wish for."

All of a sudden a black and red blur rushed passed me. "What the...?"

I blinked twice, but saw nothing. "I must be seeing things. Its just early. I'm just sleepy thats all. I heard the rumble of the bus approaching. It screeched to a stop and opened the doors.

"Come on aboard ma'am"

I stepped up into the bus. I gasped as I saw the drivers face. Wasn't that the old man i just...no...not possible. I gave the man my money and took a seat in the back. What was that blur? Who was that old man..and why was that the only star out? I sighed and layed my head against the window.

**oooih. Mysterious. Anyway for you new readers, heres a little about myself. I aim to please, so do not doubt that you will enjoy this story cuz you will! Or atleast I hope so. Anyway, see ya soon XD so sorry for mistakes!**


	4. Chapter 4

***sigh* School, a crazy ex, and juggling 3 stories. I'm alright though XD I'm that one multi tasker thats outside, jamming to music, while hopping on a trampeline, and stopping every few minutes to eat some gummy worms. Its what I do XD**

**Dry your tears chapter 4**

**Amy's p.o.v**

After a long bus ride full of curious thoughts, the bus finally stopped across the street from the hospital. I got up and made my way to the front.

"Excuse me miss."

I looked back at the old bus driver. He was holding out a few coins.

"Oh no...I had to pay my fee."

"Bus rides never costed money ma'am."

"Huh? But...they always have..."

I took the change back from the old man. He smiled and opened the doors for me to get off. I stepped down slowly.

"Hope you're friend will be okay."

The bus doors closed and the bus drove off. "How did he know..?"

I shook my head. I knew one day i'd go insane. I crossed the street at the next red light. I passed a couple kissing under the shade of a tree. I stopped and looked for a second. Hm. "Love."

I kept walking and saw two parents leaving the hospital with a giggling little boy; his hands in either one of his parent's. I smiled a bit. "A true family."

I walked inside the sliding doors and into the lobby. "Morning Amy. She got moved to room 204."

I nodded at the desk lady. "How did her surgury go?"

"Hm. Pretty good. That girl is a fighter."

"You're telling me."

I walked over and pressed the button on the elevator. As soon as it opened, I was knocked to the ground by a crying girl. A guy came out running after her. He held her close as they huddled up against the wall. I rubbed my head and crawled cautiously up to them.

"Excuse me...but may I ask what's wrong?"

The girl looked at me with a tear stained face. She looked about my age. Fifteen.

"He...He's gone!"

"W-Who?"

The girl started bawling again. The guy began to rub her back and cradle her. "We lost our baby boy to pnuemonia."

I gasped. Baby?! She was too young for that anyway. I decided to keep these thoughts to myself.

"Ma'am...it'll be okay. Maybe...maybe you could start over, or-"

"No! I can't! No one will replace my baby! No one! We already got his little christmas toys and presents! He would have been so giggly and happy, but now we get to do nothing! Now we can't see him happy! We get to see him being lowered six feet into the ground! The ground! Do you know hard that is?"

"Yeah..."

"What?"

"I lost both my parents at four years old. I would go around the funeral home asking random people why mommy and daddy wouldn't just get up and take me home to play. Why mommy and daddy were laying there..not moving or talking. Why mommy and daddy wouldn't wake up from their nap. And why mommy and daddy never said goodbye."

More tears formed, this time in both of their eyes, as I finished my little story. Even my cheeks were wet now. I stood up and offered the girl my hand.

"Thank you."

"For...?"

"You gave me faith. After my little Joseph died, the doctor said he just wasn't meant to live."

I felt a stab of pain in my heart. What parent would want to hear that.?!

"Miss, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"Sixteen. I know, Iknow. I'm too young to have had a baby anyway, but I still loved my son."

"It's okay. I won't judge you. You seem really nice, and I hope a blessing comes your way."

"Same to you."

I waved goodbye as the couple walked out of the hospital. I pressed the button again and stepped into the elevator. As soon as it dinged I ran down to room 204. It was 3:45. I had plenty time. I walked in the room slowly.

"Hello?"

"Amy! You made it! I missed you alot ya know!"

"Morning Cream."

I walked up to my small friend. She lied in bed with a big smile in her face; her ears perked up a bit. My smile faded subconciously.

"Amy?"

"Huh? Oh i'm okay Cream. So you doin okay?"

"Yeah. I have alot of pain though."

"Hm. I'll bring you some gummy worms after school."

"Really? Thank you!"

"No problem." I pulled up a chair and sat next to the big bed. "Ran into a young couple who lost their baby boy this morning."

"Aww. How sad."

"Yeah I know. I some how cheered her up. Then there's this old man..."

"What about him?"

"I dunno...he-"

"Ms. Cream. Time for your shot."

An old doctor walked in the room. I gasped. "Oh my gosh..."

The doctor and Cream looked at me. "Something wrong miss?"

"N-No..you just seem oddly familiar..."

"Ah. Well, I do believe we have met. Maybe in another life. Ya never know." The doctor finished drawing blood and made his way out the door. He made one last eye contact with me and left the room.

"So what were you saying about an old man Amy?"

"Nothing..."

Cream all of a sudden began to have a coughing fit. I quickly pulled out a bottle of water and handed it to her. She tried drinking, but only spit it up, along with some blood. I gasped and began to pat her back. She finally breathed normally and layed back.

"You okay?"

"I should be."

I came up and patted Cream's head. "You're definitely a fighter." I took my hand away and gasped. A few tufts of her fur had came off onto my hand. "Cream..."

"It's okay Amy, honest! I've just been...shedding a bit."

I tried to hold back tears. I can't cry, but I was afraid. How long could she last? She's the only friend I had...

"Amy. Don't think about negative things."

"Huh?"

"C'mon. I know what's going through your mind. I'll be okay, I promise. Hey, cheer up! Christmas is coming!"

I tried my best to put on a smile for Cream. My eyes drooped a little. Cream giggled a bit.

"Go on asleep in that chair. I'll wake you when you need to head off to school."

I just nodded and curled up in the chair. For once, sweet dreams came my way.

**I'm sorry for mistakes. I'll go back and fix them later. Wow, even I almost cried with this chapter...so...so ..sad, but still good! Tell me how you're liking this in your review! Off to school I go! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Yay! Onward! Og and I am so sorry if i'm making yall cry! Do I really have that much power in a story? Guess I do! Yay!**

**Dry your tears chapter 5**

**Cream's p.o.v**

I watched Amy sleep in the chair peacefully. I looked out the window. Hm..one star was still shining. I struggled over to the window sill slowly. "Mr. Star..please send this message to someone..anyone. An angel..god...someone! My friend...she needs help and I don't know how much longer i'll be here for her."

Tears made their way down my face slowly. "Please...she needs someone. She needs to know what life has to offer. Don't do it for me...do it for her. She never deserved a life like this. I'd switch places with her in a heartbeat if I had the option to. Please..I know you have to answer other people's wishes, but please take mine into consideration."

I sat back up and made my way back to my bed. Amy slept with a slight blush in her cheeks. I smiled. If only she knew the true meaning of happiness.

**(Four hours later) Amy's p.o.v**

"Ha ha...no way! You're lying!"

"I'm serious! While you were sleeping, I saw your life in a happier perspective! And...out the corner of my vision..I saw something black and red. Hm. Who cares!"

"One problem. It'll never be a reality."

"True. But still! It's fun to think about!"

"Uh huh."

"Hey, you should be waking up now. It's seven a.m."

"Alright. Talk to you later?"

"You know it!"

I fluttered my eyes open, stretched, then yawned. Cream snored a bit in her slumber. Hm. Good thing I woke up myself. Wondering who I was talking to? My conscience. Once again, i'm not crazy. I just have no one to run to most of the time. I wrote a small note, and left it beside Cream. I looked on the floor and saw tufts of fur.

"Huh?"

I followed the trail over to the window. I looked back at Cream for a quick second. "What was she doing at the window?" I shrugged the matter off reluctantly and made my way to the elevator. Going down to the first floor, I swayed to the akward elevator music.

I finally made my way to the front desk. "Thank you. I'll be back later. Watch out for her for me!"

"Bye Amy! Have a good day at school."

I stumbled in my tracks a little. How long has it been since someone said that to me? As a matter of fact, how long has it been since I actually had a _good day_? Oh yeah...I remember.

_**flashback (eleven years ago)**_

_**A four year old Amy ran around her dad in circles. **_

_**"No no no! Stay here and play barbie with me!"**_

_**"Not yet sweetheart. I'm taking mommy out for the day okay?"**_

_**Amy poked out her lip and pouted. "Ooookay, but my birthday is tomorrow! I'll be five remember?!"**_

_**"I know i know sweetheart. How could we forget? That day was the most magical!"**_

_**Amy giggled at her father and ran to the couch. "Hurry back!"**_

_**Amy's mom tickled her and smiled. "We will baby. See ya soon okay?"**_

_**"Have fun and have a good day!"**_

_**"Bye mommy! Bye daddy! Love you!"**_

_**Seven days letter**_

_**"Aunt Jackie! Aunt Jackie!"**_

_**Aunt Jackie looked down at Amy with a tear stained face. "Yes dear?"**_

_**"Mommy and Daddy are up on that stand laying in some weird box! I'm ready to go home and eat! Why weren't they there for my birthday Aunt Jackie?"**_

_**Aunt Jackie started bawling in tears. Amy jumped back startled. She ran back up to the front of the room. Standing on her tip toes, she waved her hand over her mom's face, then her dad's.**_

_**"Hey mommy, I hope you didn't get anothet cold! Wake up! I want some of your cookies you made!"**_

_**Amy stepped over to her dad. "And I want an extra birthday party! We didn't get to have mine! I turned five daddy! I'm all grown up! Hehe!"**_

_**Amy ran back arounf the lit room. "Excuse me miss?"**_

_**"Yes..?"**_

_**"I think my mommy is sick..she won't open her eyes! Or my daddy! Why won't they? Are they stuck? Do they need to see a doctor?"**_

_**Amy then ran up to another person. "Sir! My parents won't sit up! Can you ask them what's wrong? Are we playing some type of game?"**_

_**Amy's aunt came up and picked her up. "Amy dear, we need to talk."**_

_**"No! I have to see what's wrong with mommy and daddy! I don't understand!"**_

_**"Amy listen..they...they aren't gonna sit up again..they're resting..for good."**_

_**"But no one can sleep for good! You gotta wake up and eat breafest and stuff!"**_

_**Aunt Jackie put her black lacey glove on Amy's face. "What I mean is..they aren't coming back."**_

_**Tears started to for in Amy's eyes. "But..they have to! Daddy promised he'd be back!"**_

_**"Amy.."**_

_**"Go tell them to wake up! I don't wanna play this game anymore!"**_

_**"Amy..."**_

_**"I WANT MY MOMMY AND DADDY!"**_

_**"AMY SIT DOWN AND BEHAVE LIKE A YOUNG LADY!"**_

_**Amy sat down and curled up.**_

_**"Amy..mommy and daddy aren't here anymore. But someday..you'll see them again."**_

_**"But when?"**_

_**"I don't know dear..may be years from now, but you just keep on in luie and don't you stop okay?"**_

_**Amy nodded and wiped her tears away. "I miss them.."**_

_**"We all do Amy."**_

_**"But..will you see them again to? Will they come back and celebrate my birthdays?"**_

_**Aunt Jackie smiled a bit and picked Amy back up. "Some day Amy. Some day."**_

_**End of flashback**_

**Amy's p.o.v**

I shook my head and continued out to the nearest bus stop. "I looked up at the white, puffy clouds. "I'm still waiting for you mommy. You too dad. You too."

**sorry for mistakes! I'll go back and fix any later! Was this sad? Sorry if I got your eyes a bit moist! See ya soon ! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**i gave my neighbors dog a bath. And it was huge! Omg! I tried to bathe it and it dragged me down the street! Giod thing i was wearing jeans. I apologize in advance for mistakes. And am I REALLY making you cry? I mean..am I THAT good? No way! XD**

**Dry your tears chapter 6**

**Amy's p.o.v**

I tried desperatly to shake that past memory out of my head. Thinking about that was definitely not good for me or my health. As a matter of fact, nothing was ever _good _ for me anyways. I jogged across the street as I saw the bus pull up. Climbing on, the driver gave me a smug look.

"Your pay?!"

"Huh?"

"Your pay! You know, the things you use to buy things?"

I continued to look at him confused.

"What're ya? Stupid?"

"N-No...I just..this morning, the driver said I didn't have to pay."

"Lady, i've always been driving this route. There is no other driver. Now pay up, or get off and start walkin!"

I reluctantly pulled out a few coins and dropped them into a container. Hm. He sure wasn't the driver this morning. Who is that old man? Whatever, maybe I just missed took him for someone else. I took the same seat in the back and layed my head on the window. I looked up at the baby blue sky, with it's puffy clouds.

"There has to be something more to the sky. It looks the same usually. Hm. That's funny, almost reminds me of...me. Is there something more to me that I haven't discovered? Well there's not much, that's for sure." I looked back up at the sky in pure curiosity.

"You look the same everyday, but..what more to you is there? Besides dark days lit with lightning? I guess I should be asking myself that huh? Well sorry, but I can't..."

"Ma'am?"

I looked over to a female hedgehog with two little ones sitting beside her.

"Uh huh?"

"Are you okay...you've been talking to yourself.."

"Oh..yes, I just..tend to do that...sometimes.."

The lady nodded amd looked off akwardly.

"Mommy is she mental?"

The mot

her quickly put her gloved hand over the childs mouth. Oh please, like I didn't hear that!

I settled myself lower in my seat. I'm not crazy...I just...I honestly don't know what's wrong with me. I've just seen some really traumatizing things in my life...

_**flashback (eight years ago)**_

_**No p.o.v**_

_**A seven year old Amy ran up to her foster dad crying.**_

_**"Please stop! He said he was sorry!"**_

_**"Get back! He knew the deadine!"**_

_**A scared teenage, male hedgehog rested on the floor in fear. "Please.."**_

_**"When I say I want my drugs, I MEAN IT!**_

_**"I JUST NEEDED ONE MORE HOUR!"**_

_**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!**_

_**"DADDDY! STOP IT! STOP IT!"**_

_**Amy's dad turned and shot a bullet into her foot. "SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I PUT ONE IN YOUR HEAD!"**_

_**"AGHHHHHHH!"**_

_**Amy's dad dragged her by her hair down to the basement. Amy caught one last glimpse of the motionless teenager, whose blood now stained their carpet.**_

_**Amy grunted as her body hit the stairs as she rolled down. She held up her loose hand. He broke her wrist. Amy's father slammed the door and locked it. Amy curled up in a dark corner, holding her foot, and cried for who knows how long. All she heard was screaming, gunshots, and more screams.**_

_**"I want my real mommy and daddy. Aunt Jackie lied...why haven't they come back yet?! I hate her! She's a liar! I WANNA GO HOME! I WANT MY REAL PARENTS! SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE!**_

_**The basement door swung open again, and down came Amy's foster dad. He yanked her up and threw her against the wall. "You wanna scream? I'll give you something to scream about!"**_

_**Amy's dad began to rip off her clothes and pinned her to the ground.**_

_**"NO!"**_

_**end of flashback**_

**Amy's p.o.v**

I wiped away any tears forming in my eyes. I eventually got off the bus. By then, I was fully crying. That wasn't even the worse i've been through..i'm so scared for my life everytime i'm around him. So afraid.

I continued my walk down the side walk. My highschool was in view. I stopped in my tracks." Here goes hell."

**hey, plz don't hesitate to let me know if that flashback affended anyone. I'll take it out. I'm pribably gonna wind up changing the rating to M. Anyway, hope you're enjoying it XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Krise belongs to Crazyshine.**

**Snick belongs to Ghostkitty12**

**Xander and Vera (the step parents) belong to Biteme21**

**Dry your tears chapter 7**

**Amy's p.o.v**

I pulled on the collar of my uniform in nervousness. Another day of torture was just a few steps away. I looked both ways before crossing the street to my prison. I felt their eyes on me. Just burning through my back. Just keep walking Amy...just keep-"

"Move it, move it! Out of the way people! Shoo, shoo! Excuse me! ...MOVE IT!"

I looked up at the sight of abunch of shadows hovering around me. I looked slowly at today's crowd. Well...not as many people as there are on Wednesdays at least. I braced myself for the hurricane that made its way quickly through the crowd. I shuffled my feet in anticipation. I wonder what today's insults will be.

"Wassup bitch? Just came back from a late night job? Well..then again, who would pay to have sex with someone like you?"

I rolled my eyes in my head. That insult wasn't very...humorous. Oh, guess you're wondering who is this chick that keeps bothering me. Snick. Kit Snick. One of the prettiest, yet bitchiest, girls in my school. Never had she picked on anyone else except me. What did I do to her? Well...nothing. I didn't do anything. Anywho, she was only one of the many, many, many people who bullied me. She never did well in school, and she had this sick passion from seeing me suffer.

"Um...I-"

I fell to the ground as Snick's claws scraped my face. I held my face in pain as she loomed over me. "Did I give your ugly ass permission to speak to me?"

I wiped some of the blood off my cheek and sighed. None of her insults were exactly..humerous. Not to me anyways. I shook my head at her question. By my collar, she yanked me off the ground. I stared her in the eye, trying not to give any sign of a glare in fear of her doing further damage to my body. Snick kneed me in the gut and I stumbled backwards. She dug her claws into my head and forced me to the ground.

"Haha. That's right. Bow down bitch. Say all hail Snick!"

"But-!"

I cringed at the sting of her nails once again slapping my face. I tried my upmost best to hold back any tears from leaking out. Tears...tears are for weak people! But...I am weak aren't I? I wiped my sleeve over my eyes and curled up lower.

"All...hail.."

BASH!

I held my now bleeding nose after Snick sent her fist into it.

"Louder!"

"All..-"

BASH!

"LOUDER!"

"All hail Sni-"

BASH BASH BASH!

"LOUDER DUMB ASS! SO EVERYONE CAN HEAR YOU!"

I began to cry and I couldn't stop. "Please leave me alone!"

Snick dragged me by my hair and slammed me against the brick of the building. The crowd was hollering in amusement.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!..."

I shook my head, but Snick dropped kicked me and pounced on me. I couldn't even hold up my hands in defense. A few teachers rushed outside. I looked to them for help, but even they just looked on at the scene. One even pulled out his cell phone and recorded it. Snick laughed, enjoying all the attention. Taking this as the only moment to escape, I wriggled myself up and began to run away.

Snick ran after me, screaming and yelling. "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

I stopped at the street due to the fact abunch of cars were rushing by. Snick stomped up to me. "You wanna run? Let me help you!" I gasped as Snick pushed me out into the oncoming traffic. I screamed as I fell on the open road.

BEEEEEEEEEP

I hopped up and ran out of the way of a car.

"BEEP BEEP!"

I screamed as I dodged more and more. Snick and the others were laughing their heads off as I fell on the freezing sidewalk on the other side. I stood, dusted myself off, and ran off to no specific place. Just anywhere away from here. Anywhere. I just needed a place..a place to call home. A sanctuary.

Hours passed as I found myself wandering by a frozen lake. A bridge not too far off looked promising, so I shuffled under there. I blew out some fog from my mouth and pulled out one of my 'friends' from my bag. Taking a pen, I began to write with hot tears making their way to the brim of my eyes.

_December 3, 2013_

_I can't go to school today. I just can't. Snick almost got me ran over. I begged her to leave me alone, but she wouldn't. She called me a bitch. Maybe that's what I am. Maybe thats all I am. I don't know. Right now, i'm under a bridge, listening to the rumble and tumble of cars overhead.._

_How ironic. I'm exactly where i'm supposed to be. Below people. Or maybe thats not where i'm supposed to be..maybe, maybe...maybe it's where i've been placed. Maybe i wasn't meant to be everyone's puppet and play thing. I'm so alone. I have nobody. I need somebody._

_Cream is getting sicker every day now. She shedded alot of fur this morning. I even ran into a young couple that lost their baby boy today. Maybe i'm not the only one who has troubles, but at this point i'd switch loves with even a tiny insect in a heart beat. Atleast they get to be free. _

_There wouldn't be too much of a difference though. Bugs are pest, and they get stepped on, and not alot of people like them. Almost like me. Only difference is that no one likes me. And Cream is only one person and it homestly doesn't affect the percentage of people that don't like me. Some people like insects. Every insect has a story. Do I have one?_

_Ofcourse not. Those are just silly words. Why do I stick around here anyway? If I left...would anyone miss me? Would my step parents miss me? Maybe that question will be answered some day. Although I don't know if i'll still be here to figure out the answer._

_Well..that's all for now. Thanks for always being there. Goodbye._

_-Amy Rose._

I layed my head back against the brick wall and let my eyes droop a bit. I yawned and began to fall asleep. One last thong I saw before I closed my eyes, was that same black and red blur. Hm...I let my mind take me into a dark, whole new world as I closed my eyes once again.

**would you believe me if I said this happened to me before? This stoty is sorta based off of my past. (With the exception of the old guy and abusive step parents. That never happened.) Anyway, sorry for mistakes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Um...Hello readers! XD**

**Dry your tears chapter 8**

_**flashback (5 years ago)**_

_**A ten year old Amy made her way down the lit streets of the city. With her was her new found puppy. She literally just found it, and she had a rare smile on her face as it followed her. She was gonna take him home. She already gave him a name.**_

_**"Ace. I'll call you Ace." Amy skipped up the steps to her apartment. Inside she could hear screaming. Shivers randown her back as she slowly opened the door.**_

_**"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU MEAN YOU SMOKED THE LAST OF IT?!"**_

_**"YEAH! SO WHAT? YOU GONNA SHOOT ME?"**_

_**Amy covered her ears as her..well...'parents' argued. She picked up Ace and tip toed her way behind them. Xander, her step dad swung around with a gun in his hands.**_

_**"Oh...it's just you. Don't sneak-what the hell is that?"**_

_**Amy held Ace close to her chest. "I-I-I-"**_

_**Xander slapped Amy with the butt of the gun. "Quit stuttering!"**_

_**Fresh tears streamed down Amy's cheeks. "I found him. He was all alone and hungry. Can I keep him?..Please?"**_

_**"Hell no! What do you think this is? A shelter?"**_

_**Amy shook her head. "He has no where to go!"**_

_**Xander kneeled down with a sick grin. "Yes he does."**_

_**Amy smiled a bit. "You mean you can find him a home?"**_

_**Xander nodded and took Ace from Amy. Setting the small dog on the floor, he turned back to Amy and smiled. "You know what they say, dont you?"**_

_**Amy shook her head in confusion.**_

_**"All dogs go to heaven!"**_

_**"Wha-?"**_

_**BANG BANG BANG BANG!**_

_**Amy dug her nails into her head and screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

_**End of flaahback**_

**Amy's p.o.v**

"No...no...NOOOO!"

I sat up with sweat dripping down my forehead. I looked at my surroundings. I was on a couch..but it wasn't mine.

"OH GOODIE YOU'RE AWAKE!"

I covered my ears at the sudden girly scream. My eyes widened a bit.

A pretty girl with voluptuous curves, glossy burnette hair that is as long as her ears, and milky shiny violet eyes jumped infront of me. I scooched back in fear.

"HELLO!"

I covered my ears again. "Where am I? And who are you?!"

The girl gasped and giggled a bit. "Oh my bad! Names Krise! You're in my house!"

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I sae what happened this morning and I followed you. Poor thing. You passed out under a bridge!

"I was sleeping..."

"Same thing! It was freezing out there! Anyway, I have a proposition for you!"

"So who's paying you?"

"Huh?"

"How much money are you getting? I mean, to be nice to me? I'm sure you'd rather kick me out, or jump me or something."

"Uh...I don't exactly know-"

"They did a good job hiding the cameras. I wonder wher they are? I'm sure lots of people are laughing right now. I'm surprised you aren't." I continued to look around the room for evidence.

"Nothing? No pranks? No buckets of water falling on my head?"

Krise sat me back down. "No no. You have the wrong idea. I'm not here to bully you. I'm here to-"

"To set me up? To laugh at me? Or maybe to lead me into another beating?"

"No!"

"Then what?"

"I want you!"

"Um...sorry, but i'm not into girls like that..."

"NO! NOT THAT! I meant I want to hear what you have to say! I'm the school journalist! I hope to be a professional one day!" Krise swiped some hair behind her ear, and pulled out a pencil and note pad. "Go on."

"What?!"

Krise pointed her pencil at my chest and stood up in the stance of a hero. "You have a story! I just know you do! All that's happened to you? You're like a crumbling leaf falling off a tree in mid autumn!"

"Gee thanks..."

"No really! I think people need to know just who Amy Rose is! Imagine this!" Krise put one arm around me and swiped the other through the air. "Your name all over the school! Then all over the town! Then all over the county! Then the state! Then the country! Then OTHER countries! THEN THE WORLD! Can you see it?"

I cringed away from Krise and began to pick up my bag and jacket. "No I don't see it, and I never will see it. Neither will you, or anyone else on this planet. No one cares, or has ever cared about me. My one and only friend is in the hospital, and I get billied everyday, and I don't- nevermind."

"SEE! RIGHT THERE! You do have something to say! And the sooner people hear it, the more they'll understand you! The more they understand you, the less they bully you! The lesd they bully you, the happier your life will be!"

I held my head down and made my way to the front door. "I have no life. I have no story. And I will never..and I mean NEVER...be happy." I opened the door and made my way out onto the sidewalk. I shoved my hands into my pockets and made my way out of her neighborhood. Once again, that SAME red and black blur rushed passed me.

"What the heck is that?! I know for a fact i'm not seeing things...Or maybe-"

"Afternoon! Shouldn't you be at school little lady?"

I gasped as an old man came walking down the street with a white dog. "Um...I have a reason not to go."

"And why is that if you don't mind me asking?"

"Um...I'd rather refrain from talking about it sir...have I seen you somewhere...?"

"I don't believe so." The man chuckled as his dog came up and sniffed me. I gasped and stepped back from it. The old man looked at me curiously. "I'm sorry, are you afraid of dogs? He doesn't bite."

"N-No..he just...looks like..a dog I used to have..."

I examined the dog closer. He was white, had three black paws, and a black tip on his tail and ears, fluffy, a huskie breed, and about medium height. If he were smaller I could have sworn he'd be-

"His name is Ace. You can pet him if you like."

My eyes widened as I looked up at the old man. "A-Ace?"

"Mmhmm. Found him just wondering around this old apartment building a few weeks ago. Almost as if he was looking for something." The old man lowered his glasses, and looked at me with his clear blue eyes. "Or someone."

I looked down at my feet in deep thought. The old man smiled and tugged on the leash a bit. "Well never the less, he's one loyal pup! You just gotta love em!"

"Yeah...you sure do."

Ace licked my hand before walking off with the old man. A slight smile creeped up on my face as I watched the dog turn the corner with his master.

"No way."

***tear* bravo XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm pretty sure we allll know that Alicia belongs to aliciathewolf45! XD**

**Dry your tears chapter 9**

**No p.o.v**

A wolf/angel hybrid sat alone in a library silently reading a book. Krise stormed her way into the library and slammed her books down, startling the girl.

BAM!

"What?!"

"I failed Alicia! I failed!"

"What?.."

"Remember the girl I followed?"

"Oh yeah, how is the poor girl?"

"Well..I found her under the bridge over by the lake, but anyway she doesn't want to speak up about her life!"

"Shhhhh!"

Both girls looked over at the angry looking librarian tapping her foot. Alicia blushed in embarassment and began to whisper.

"Well who would? I mean...her life seems really crappy if you ask me."

"Exactly! I think..no I KNOW that people will listen to her if she spoke up for once!"

"Shhhh!"

Krise rolled her eyes and took a seat across from Alicia. "She has a story. One that i'm just dying to know!"

"I understand that, but can you atleast not pressure her? You probably scared her."

"And just what makes you come to that conclusion?"

"You scare everyone when you first meet them."

"What?! Nu uh!"

"Shhhhh!"

Krise sighed and glared a bit at the librarian. "Nu uh! Did I scare you?"

Alicia just nodded and went back to her book. Krise tapped her chin in thought. "Aliciaaa! I need ideas for a better approach!"

"Well..you can lead a horse to water, but will it drink?"

"Not always."

"Exactly. She's just not 'thirsty' for your little interviews."

"Hmm...I think I have an idea!"

"What?"

"It's perfect!"

"What is it?"

"Oh...I hope it works!"

"Do I get to know?"

"Oh wow, i'm so smart!"

"Krise...what is-"

"Do you think it'll work?"

"I don't even know-"

"Ofcourse it will! IT'S AMAZING!"

"WILL YA TELL ME WHAT IT IS ALREADY?!"

"SHHHH!"

Alicia and Krise both glared at the librarian and yelled, "YOU SHHHHH!"

Both girls made their way out of the library and stopped outside of Krise's locker. "Alicia, I have a plan! Why don't I become her friend?"

"Good luck with that.."

"Huh?"

"She isn't exactly trusting of anyone in this school. I don't blame her after all the hell those girls put her through anyway."

"Exactly! I'm gonna show her that i'm not like those other bitc-"

"Language!"

"Sorry. But it'll work! It has toooo!"

"Uh huh."

"And you're gonna help me!"

"What?! No!"

"Why not?"

"Why?!"

"Cause you're one of the sweetest girls I know! Who can resist you?"

Alicia began to mumble, already annoyed with Krise dragging her into this. "Krise, last time I got dragged into something, my hair was almost burned off."

"I told you to wear a cap!"

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WE'D BE RUNNING THROUGH A BURNING BUILDING!"

The librarian peeked her head out the door and glared. "SHHH!"

**lol. Anyway its short cause...like...i wanted you to see what was goin on besides with Amy all the time! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**sorry for all the flashbacks, I want you to see piece by piece just who Amy is. This story has an underlying message. No its not "believe in yourself" or simple stuff like that. You'll see the message in the end. Which is farrrrr from now 0_o**

**Oh and Krise and Alicia are 16**

**Dry your tears chapter 10**

**Amy's p.o.v**

I wrapped my jacket tighter around me as the piercing cold winds hit my face. I don't know exactly where Ican go. There's no way im going back to school, that Krise girl is crazy, and my foster parents are way out of the question. Hm. I stopped and sat down on a bench near the park. It was vacant, just like me. I closed my eyes and layed over on the bench. I just needed a break.

_**foreshadow (Amy's p.o.v)**_

"You know you can't keep downing yourself all the time. It's getting annoying."

I rolled my eyes a bit. "I have nothing else better to do now do I?"

"Well yeah, but sometimes doing that isn't healthy. No, scratch that, it isn't healthy at all. Keep that up and you won't even believe in yourself enough to simply breathe!"

"That would be nice..."

"Amy. Look at me. We're going to go to school tomorrow, and you're gonna be a strong girl okay?"

"Cream...I-I don't know..."

"But you can do it! I just know you can!"

"This isn't happening...it...it isn't!"

"Amy-!"

I began to tear up a bit, and stood up. "I can't okay? Now just leave me alone!" I ran out of Cream's house in tears.

**_end of foreshadow._**

**Krise's p.o.v**

I dragged Alicia out of the clinic with a smile. "Thanks again! I'll make sure she gets plenty of rest!" Alicia struggled against me. "But i'm not sick!" I rolled my eyes. "Hush up and go with it!"

I pulled Alicia along with me outside and pushed her into my car. "We need a fresh start!"

"I'm afraid to ask what for.."

"For us! For Amy!"

"I'm afraid of asking why..."

"Because then we can befriend her and show her what life truly has to offer!"

"I'm afraid to ask what you're going to show her.. "

"Life ofcourse!"

"I'm afraid of asking what life even does have to offer..."

"Many things Alicia. Many things."

"I'm afraid of asking you to name one..."

"Adventure!"

"I'm afraid of your definition of adventure..."

"Overcoming the biggest obstacle anyone has ever faced!"

"I'm afraid of asking what it is..."

"Life! See? It all ties back together!"

"I'm afraid of challenging your conclusion of all of this.."

"Then don't , Alicia my dear!"

"I'm afraid."

"Of asking what?"

"Nothing, i'm just afraid."

I rolled my eyes playfully and drove off with a smirk. I definitely needed to get her with someone! "Hey Alicia, you ever thought of getting a boyfriend?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Well i'm gonna get you one eventually, so be ready!"

"I'm afraid of how you're gonna go through with this..."

"Alicia!"

**Amy's p.o.v**

I opened my eyes a bit painfully. I groaned as a cold breeze blew towards me. I curled up on the bench. So cold. So alone.

"Don't you know it's freezing out here?"

I looked up not too surprised at an old man standing across from me with a blanket. He gently layed it over me and began to walk off. "You stay warm okay?"

I just nodded, too sleepy to define anything that was going on around me. I pulled the blanket up, and gasped. That design..that marerial...that scent...

**flashback (eleven years ago)**

**Amy whined as her mother tried to put her in bed. "But I'm not sweepy!" Amy's mother laughed a bit. "It's sleepy baby, not sweepy." Amy pouted and turned her back.**

**"No sleep. I wanna stay up and eat ice cream! And i'm afraid of another bad dream!"**

**"Hm. Won't sleep huh? Stay right here." Amy waited for about two minutes after her mom left. Eventually she came back with a soft, pink, mid-sized blanket. Laying Amy down, her mother gently layed it over her. "This always helped me as a young child. This blanket has been passed on for years and years, and guess what?"**

**"What?"**

**"Not a single nightmare occurs when you sleep with that blanket."**

**"None?"**

**"Not a single one."**

**Amy giggled and layed down. "I'm sleepy now momma."**

**"Good baby. Now shhh. I'm here...I'm here."**

**End of flashback**

**How sweet. Anyway**

**1) sorry for slow update**

**2) its only short cause im getting ready to go to school**

**3) sorry for calling the foster parents 'step parents'. My bad. They have no blood relation 2 Amy in any way.**

**4) sorry 4 mistakes**

**5) see ya soon XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**hiii! The heat shall rise from here on out! XD**

**Dry your tears chapter 11**

**Amy's p.o.v**

"Ladiiieees and gentleman! Let's give a wild round of applause to our new creature!"

I layed limp on a cold floor. Opening my eyes, my heart began to beat faster that a car going at two hundred miles per hour. Maybe not that...that would kill me. I felt around me. Nothing but cold, metal floor beneath me. However, I could hear laughter and cheering. Slowly I stood up and looked around. I was in a huge cage, in the middle of a huge tent, filled with thosands of people. There in the middle stood a ring master trying to get the crowd rowled up. I covered my eyes from the blinding light shining down on me.

The ring master looked my way. I gasped as his eyes glowed a deathly red. "Looks like our thing has awakened!" The crowd began to roar even louder. I held my ears as they throbbed in pain. Thing? What thing? I watched as the ring master walked up the stage and up to me. Pulling out a key, he opened the door and snapped his fingers. Instantly, two big, buff men came inside with chains. I scooched back in fear as they put shackles on my arms and feet. What the heck was going on?!

I yelped as they dragged me out onto the dirt arena. I looked around in fear. The crowd laughed and cheered. Only then did I realise that they were laughing at...me. I spotted a few recognizable people sitting in a few chairs in a far corner. There was Snick, grinning in absolute entertainment. Next to her was Leo. The worse hedgehog to get made fun of by. Then there was all the other bullies. The last girl on the row was a bit small. I peered closer, trying my best to make out who he or she was. Slowly the mobian lifted its head. I gasped as tears came to my eyes. It was...Cream. Next to her was Krise and some angel/ wolf hybrid. Krise was laughing her head off. Even Xander and Vera were there. They seemed to be enjoying it the most.

I looked down at my attire. My clothes were ripped, I had no shoes, my body was covered in dirt, my face smeared with soot, and my hair was frizzy and ruff. I felt like a slave of some sort.

My fur began to sting as people began to throw random things at me. I fell down on my knees, trying to shield myself. Tears leaked out of my eyes. "Stop it...please..." My skin twisted and burned as I was yanked up by the heavy, painful chains. The ring master swung his whip at me. I closed my eyes tight at the sting. Everyone went quiet.

"Behold! The worlds ugliest, most hideous, worthless, good for nothing, creature! Amy Rose!" I shut my eyes as people laughed and threw things once again. The ring master walked up to me. His face...it looked so..familiar. Dropping me to the ground without warning, the two men held me down and the ring master lit a torch. Holding it up so the crowd could see, the crowd had wide, devilish smiles on their faces. A chant quickly made its way through the stands.

"BURN! BURN! BURN! BURN! BURN...!"

I feared the worst as the ring master stepped closer and closer to me. Each step he took felt like another dagger being forced into my body. The ring master kneeled down to me with a soft, yet sick smile on his face. "Ready to burn?"

My eyes widened as he pushed the torch towards me. I tried to move, but the two bigger men wouldn't budge. "No...no...NOOOO!"

The ring master cackled in amusement. "HAHAHAHAHA!"

"No...no...no..." A cool breeze hit my face. I painfully cracked open my eyes. I breathed heavily and sat up. Taking in my surroundings, I saw that I was still on the bench I fell asleep on earlier. I looked up at the fading sun. "How long was I asleep?..." The memory of all that had just happened moments ago came crashing back into my head. My eyes began to tear up a bit. I wouldn't be surprised if something like that actually did happen. That's all anyone sees me as. A fool. A helpless joke.

I stood up and stretched. Picking up my bag, I began to make my way home. Well..it wasn't truly a home. Home is where you go for comfort. Where you and your family reside in love and peace. Hm. Where I lived? Totally the opposite of a home. More like a living hell that I just so happened to become accostumed to. Unfortantely...

My hair began to feel like it was cracking. A light drizzle began to pour from the sky. I sped up my pace, hoping not to be drenched by time I made it back ho-...to my place of residence. I shook my head and made my way into the lit city.

**Alicia's p.o.v**

I shivered as I turned the last corner. Ugh! I give up. She's no where in sight! I sat down on an empty wooden crate and sighed. Why do I continue to let Krise drag me into her troubles. The world may never know. My ear twitched as I heard vacant footsteps coming my way. Peeping my head around the corner, I covered my mouth so as not to gasp out loud. There she was! Sending a quick text to Krise, I flew out reluctantly. Amy passed by me without a single word leaving her mouth. I pouted a bit and flew infront of her again.

I waved my hand. "Hi. I'm Alic-" I crossed my arms as she still continued walking. Krise never mentioned anything about her being deaf. Still determined, I flew infront of her and held my arms out. Amy stopped and immediately looked down at her shoes.

"May I help you?"

"I'm Alicia!"

"...?.."

"Oh Oh, right! You see, I was sent by Krise to meet you!"

"I have no interest in being led into traps-"

"It's not like that, I swear!"

"Then what is it?"

"Let's be friends! I'll introduce you properly to Krise and everything!"

"N-No thank you..."

I giggled and grabbed her wrist. "Nonsense! Lets-! Hey...what's...what's wrong?" I noticed that Amy's whole body was trembling in fear. "I'm not gonna hurt you ya know..." I loosened my grip on Amy and eventually let go. Taking her only free opportunity Amy backed away from me. "Please leave me alone " I watched in sadness as Amy ran around me and sprinted away. What was that all about...?

"Where is she?!" I looked up and saw Krise pulling up in her car. "Where is she?" I looked down in sadness and shook my head. Krise sighed and walked up to me. "She didn't respond the way you hoped for did she?"

"No. I didn't do anything...I slightly grabbed her wrist and she just...began to tremble. As if I was about to murder her or something. I felt...I felt terrible." I wiped any tears trying to come up to the brim of my eyes. Krise pulled me in for a friendly hug. I finally let all my tears out. "Krise. I'm in."

"In what?"

I began wiping my moist eyes. "Your plan. I felt so bad for her..she needs someone. She needs friends."

"Alicia...I don't know. I mean judging by what you just told me, she's gonna be a very tough one to handle."

"Come on! Let's do it! We gotta give it a shot don't we?!"

"Yeah..."

"Great! We'll try again in the morning!"

Krise smiled at me and ruffled my hair. "You got it."

**Hope u enjoyed it! XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**got a headache. This might be short.**

**Dry your tears chapter 12**

**Amy's p.o.v**

I could hear the faint sound of a horn from a train. Blowing fog out of my breathe, I crossed the street to my ragged apartment. I touched the door knob, but made no more movements. Why? I knew that whatever happens after I open this door could possibly put me in the hospital. My life was always at that much of a risk. I slowly creaked the door open and saw a figure on the couch. It was Vera. Vera turned and looked me with a deathly gleam in her eyes.

"And just where the hell have you been?"

Already accustomed to it, my body began to shake violently. "I-I...didn't go to school today."

"Why not?!"

"The...The bullies-"

"Bullies, bullies, bullies! Same excuse every time!" Vera flipped over the coffe table and charged me. I gasped as she held me up by my neck against the wall. "Pl-Please...don't"

"SHUT UP!"

I fell to the ground after Vera slapped me with all of her willed force. Xander walked into the room slowly. We made eye contact for an amount of time that felt like an eternity. It was almost as if we were speaking without words. My eyes were a message of pleading and hope. Pleading for him to help me. Hoping that he even would. I don't know why, but I put my trust in him for a few seconds. Never have I done this before, but at this point I just needed a way out. Any possible way out. Any possible way. His eyes? Well they were a different story.

A story of hatred. As if he wanted Vera to do more damage, or as if he wanted to do damage to me himself. As if he wanted to pound the life out of me. Just like...just like everyone else. Blood streaming down the side of my head, I began to wonder if my life was stuck. Everyone's life moves on, but will mine? Am I stuck here forever? To be starved, mistreated, and beaten everyday? Maybe...maybe it was meant to be. My brain just tuned out as Vera's fist continued to penetrate my body.

Vera swung me over and stared me in the eye. I stared back shakily. Vera's face muscles softened as she looked at me. Had she realised what she done? Could she have possibly been feeling sorry for me? We stayed there. For about six minutes. Just...watching. Waiting. Anticipating.

And then...it happened.

**Krise's p.o.v**

With a pencil stuck behind my ear, I paced back n forth infront of Alicia. "Alright. So i have a plan."

"Yes?"

"So first we kidnap her, then we take her to your house, then we treat her with the upmost respect we can muster, then we take her to puerto rico! Then-"

"Orrrrr, we can keep trying our best to talk to her and show her that we care and we're not like everyone else."

"Tsk tsk. Always wanting to do things the hard way, eh Alicia?"

"Sure...?"

"Hm. Very well then."

"She's obviously a very sensitive person. And I think I know just who to talk to if we really wanna get to know her."

"And who might that be?"

"Cream the rabbit."

"Oh that short bunny girl? She's in the hospital right now right?"

"Yeah, and the one and only friend of Amy's. If anybody, she's the one to go to!"

I smirked and began to grab my car keys. "Then lets go pay her a little visit."

Alicia gave me one of her soft, adorable smiles. "I'm right behind you."

**sorry its short, i wanted to put something up. Good news, shadow is coming soon ^-^**


End file.
